Can't We Just Get Along?
by danii-chan
Summary: Sakura's nextdoor neighbor is an asshole. But is she inlove with him?
1. Chapter 1

**_Can't We Just Get Along? Chapter one_

* * *

**

My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am 18 years old and live on my own with my best friend and second cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji. She is also 18. This all started around Christmas time. We were watching some sappy christmas movie. This is my story.

**"Sakura! Hurry up. It's about ot start!" Tomoyo called from the bedroom. I was in the kitchen waiting for the popcorn to finish popping. I made it into the bedroom just in time. We lived in a one bedroom at appartment. It wasn't the greatest, but hey, it kept us warm at night. As I sat on the bed, I knoticed we had mail. I was going through it and I saw that we had something that belonged to my neighbor. I didn't really like him. He was a bit rude. "Tomoyo, the mailman mixed our mail up again. He gave us his." I said. Tomoyo giggled. See, his name is Syaoran Li. He has mesmerizing amber eyes and messy chestnut hair. Ok, you can say that I think he is hot. I just deny whenever Tomoyo said anything about me liking him. "After the movie you should take the mail to him." Tomoyo told me. I just looked at her. Tomoyo has long amythist hair and very pretty eyes. **

**We watched the movie in slience. I had other things on my mind though. I kept dreading the trip nextdoor. No matter how nice I would be to him, he just had to be a jackass. The movie ended and Tomoyo still expected me to go. "Tomoyo I don't want to go." I complained. But she wouldn't listen. She shoved me out the door. I sighed. **

**I knocked on his door and then just waited, hoping he wasn't home. But to my displeasure, he answered the door. "What the fuck do you want?" He asked me. "Oh. I umm...I have you'r mail. I guess the mailman messed up our appartments again." I said kindly, handing it over to him. He ripped it out of my hands, glaring at me. "You guess? You guess he messed up? Don't you have any brains? Of course he fucking messed up you dipshit!" And with that, he slammed the door in my face. I should be use to the way he treats me, but, I always feel close to tears after talking to him.**

**I slipped back into the house, head down. "So. How did it go?" She asked me. I just looked at her, tears welling up in my eyes. She nodded her head. "I see. Still bothers you the way he talks to you?" I nodded. I felt ashamed. I had nothing to say. With all that done I decided to go watch whatever was on the Television.**

**20 minutes later, there was a pound on the door. "Tomoyo!" I yelled. "Door!" She sighed heavily from the front room. "I'm coming." She called to whoever was out there. "Hello?" She said opening the door. I was walking into the room to see who it was. To my surprise, it was Li. "Can I speak to Sakura please." He said. He sounded pissed. I walked over to the door. **

**"Yes?" I asked kindly. "I have mail here for you." He said. "Thanks." I replied. I was about to close the door, when he turned around and stop me. "Next time you get my mail, why don't you just slip it under the damn door?" He said rudly, then left. Here I thought he was having a nice moment. He just had to do that. I whent back to watching telivision. Tomoyo was on the computer. Probably talking to that Eriol Hiiragizawa guy from England.**

**Why can't I find someone? I don't care if I meet them online. I just want a male friend to talk to. I guess something like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Can't We Just Get Along? Chapter two_

* * *

**

"AAAAAA" I screamed. I was late for work. Again. Tomoyo laughed. "Sakura. Start setting you'r alarm to go off earlier. Or why don't you move it so you're not hitting snooze every morning?" She asked, still laughing. I just grunted and hurridly got dressed. As I was on my way out the door, guess who I ran into. You got it. Li. "Uhn." He grunted. "Watch where you're fucking going you clutz!" He yelled at me. I blushed. "I'm sorry." And I ran for the stairs. "You better be fucking sorry!" He yelled after me.

**The streets were busy, so I was even more late. "Damnit! Why can I never be on time?" I asked myslef in my car. I dont be latet try to be late. It's a bad habit. "Damn traffic!" I yelled. Usually I have patience, but today, I don't know. I have just been wierd lately I guess. I finally arrived at work. My boss was not surprised to see me late. Instead of her usual lecture, she smiled. "Getting better, Kinomoto." And walked into her office. I worked 5 hours a day 4 days a week and made about $16 dollars an hour. It was pretty good, concidering what I do. I wont get into that though.**

**After work, I decided to go shopping. We needed food for the appartment. After shopping I went home. I was pretty tired. Then I saw him. He was walking into the appartment at the exact same time. "Umm..Sorry about this morning." I stammard. He just looked at me and walked away. Atleast he had the curtesey to hold the door for me. I was about to start walking up the stairs when he called me. "Why don't you take the damn elevator? It's easier than walking the damn stairs with stuff in you'r arms." I turned around. "I walk the stairs because I don't like elevators." He was about to say something when I snapped back. "Say what you want but I have a good reason as to why I don't." And with that said, I started walking.**

**I think I do have a reason as to why I don't like elevators. See, my mother died in an elevator. the cable broke and it dropped. She was the only one inside it. Ever since then, I have not gone inside an elevator.**

**I walked in the door and Tomoyo was on the phone. Probably with Eriol. They talked on the phone once a week. "I'm home." I announced my arrival. "Welcome home Sakura. Dinner is in the oven. Should be ready in half an hour." She turned her head to tell me. I nodded and she whent back to talking. I sat at the computer and decided to go to a chat room. I don't usually do this, but I was bored and wanted ot meet new people. When I got there People kept asking me what size my bra was and if I wanted to cyber and all so I left. Can't people go to a chat room without being harrassed?**

**There was another sappy christmas movie on the television, so I decided to watch it. Just like the night before, it was stupid. I watched it anyway because I was bored. When it finished I got up and walked into the living room where Tomoyo was still on the phone. "I'm going for a walk." I said. She didn't say anything so I just left.**

**I whent to the park. It was nice to walk around there at night. A couple minutes after entering the path to the park, I noticed a couple of guys following me. I didn't panick, I just kept going at a normal pace. I wasn't exactly scared until they got ahead of me and stoped. "Hey sweety. What's you'r name?" One of them asked me. I just ignored them and kept walking. "Hey, bitch! I'm talking to you." He shouted at me. I still kept on walking. They ran ahead of me and stoped me in my tracks. "When we try to talk to you, you don't walk away!" Someone else said. I didn't say anything.**

**One of them smacked me accross the face. It hurt, but I didn't crack. Another guy was about to hit me when someone from behind me yelled. "Leave her alone. You have no bussiness with her so get a move on!" The ran. I turned around to see who it was. It was Li. He walked up to me. I put my hair over my cheek so he wouldn't see the red mark. I was pretty sure it was bruising by then. Too late. **

**When he got up to me he moved my hair. He muttered something. "You aren't the smartest are you?" He asked. He touched my cheek. I flinched. It hurt to touch. "Stay still stupid!" He snapped. He kept poking my cheek. I don't know why though. He told me to come with him for a minute or 2 so I followed him. He brought me to his apartment. When we got there he told me to step inside for a minute. "I have something you can use for you'r cheek." He said, walking into the bathroom. "N-no. It's ok. I'll be fine." I said. He came back. And put some on my cheek. It was amazing how gentle he was. He handed me the cream. "Used it." He said. "Thanks for helping me back there." I said, getting up to leave. "Whatever." He said turnining away from me. I quickly left his appartment and whent nextdoor to mine.

* * *

**

K. Chapter 2. Tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Can't We Just Get Along? Chapter three_

* * *

**

I called in sick for work the next day. Something I haven't done in a long time. I stayed in bed most of the day just watching television. Tomoyo whent to see her mother for a bit, so I had the house to myself. Everything was quite when all of a sudden I heard yelling from nextdoor. Li's house. She tried to ignore it. It stoped. Than I heard stuff being smashed. His door slammed. I whent to my door and looked out. He was outside his door watching some lady walk down the hallway. I was about to go back inside when he turned around and caught me. "We were that loud?" He asked, looking upset. I slowly nodded. He sighed. "Great. Now I have to clean everything up." Before I knew what I was doing I asked him if he wanted some help. He looked surprised. He shrugged his shoulders. "If you want."

**I whent next door. It was trashed! Clothes thrown all over the place, dishes smashed. She started helping him with the dishes that had been thrown. "Who was she?" I asked nervously. He sighed. "She WAS my girlfriend." He said. "We were fighting about wether she would move in here." He sighed again. "I don't very much want to live with her unless I plan on marrying her. Plus, this place is small." He looked at the ground in disgust. "Stupid bitch!" He exclaimed. For once in my life, I felt sorry for him.**

**We got all the glass picked up and started working on getting the clothes put away. "You know." He said. "You don't have to help me. I haven't exactly been nice to you." I stopped for a minute and he just looked at me. "I know you haven't. I know I don't have to, but for some reason I want to. You helped me yesterday." We got back to work in silence. Within an hour we got the house done. "Thanks Kinomoto." He said. I smiled. "It's Sakura." I said. He smiled back. **

**"Umm. Do you want to stay for a bit? You must be lonley, I mean, being home alone for while." I swear he blushed at that moment. "Sure." I said. We just sat there watching telivision for awhile. I couldn't stand the silence so I broke it. "Do you work?" I asked. He looked over at me. "yea. But it's not a schedual. They call me when I am needed." I don't know if it was just me or if he really was getting closer to me. Within 10 more minutes his shoulder was touching mine. He was very nice to me.**

**I noticed that it was 4:30, so I politly told him that I should get home and start dinner. He walked with me to the door. I was about to leave when he got really close to me. "Sakura." He said quietly. "Mhm?" I answered. "I'm sorry for being a dick." I was about to answer when he leaned in and kissed me! Me! Sakura kinomoto was being kissed by Syaoran Li! e just stood there by the door making out like a bunch of high school students. I pulled away and looked at him, a bit dizzy. he said goodbye and I whent home.

* * *

**

YES! I finally got chapter 3! 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Can't We Just Get Along? Chapter four_

* * *

**

I was sitting in the bedroom, dazed. "Sakura! I'm home!" Tomoyo just walked in. I thought about telling her. Then I thought about not telling her. She was my best friend so I had to tell her. I walked out of the bedroom and sat on the couch beside her. She asked me how my day was. So I told her everything that happened. She had the biggest smile on her face. "Yes!" She shrieked. I smiled a little. "Is he a good kisser?" She asked. I nodded going pink in the face. I hadn't started dinner yet, but I was just about to when she said she wanted to invite him over for dinner. I said I didn't care so she whent and asked.

**A couple minutes later she came back. "So?" I asked her. She shook her head. "He says he is busy tonight and that he is sorry." I was kind of happy to tell you the truth. I didn't really want to face him after what happend. **

**The next day after work I found his mail in my mailbox, again! So I whent to his room to give it to him. I knocked and he didn't answer. I heard the telivision going so I thought that he was home. I knocked again, this time hearing someone coming towards the door. A girl answered the door. She was wearing a long t-shirt, with nothing underneath might I add. "Hello?" She asked in a snarky voice. "H-hi. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I-is Li here?" I asked. "Sorry. He's a bit busy." She said. Then came to the door, wearing boxers. "What the fuck do you want?" He asked. I felt my heart break as I relized what I had just interupted. I gave him his mail and quickly whent into my appartment.**

**I ran to the room and started crying. Tomoyo came in and asked me what was wrong. I told her everything. I started crying even harder. "How c-c-c-could I think t-that we h-had something?" I bawled. She patted my back. "It's not you'r fault hunny. He led you on." She said. **

**Later that night I kept seeing the girls face. She had bright saphire blue eyes and sun blonde hair. She was a very attractive women. "You cold hearted bastard." I whispered. I was surprised. I am not the one to swear. I haven't swore since I was in grade 8.**

**I was early for work the next day. My boss was so amazed. She looked at my face. "Sakura, did you'r boyfriend hit you?" She asked me. I shook my head. "No, some guys on the streets being idiots." I replied. She cane closer. "Have you been crying?" I nodded and walked to my work station.**

**The day whent by so slowly. People kept staring at my face. I would have loved to have a paper bag to cover my face with. I was so happy when the day was over and I could go home.**

**Walking into my apartment, Li started walking down the hall towards his. I quickly turned away and he snarled at me. "What? Am I that fucking ugly?" I looked at him and walked in the door heart broken once again.

* * *

**

R&R Please i hope you guys liked it. Sorry it's so short! 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Can't We Just Get Along? Chapter five_

* * *

**

"Tomoyo I can't stand him anymore." I told her about my day. She shook her head. "Sakura you gotta learn how to ignore him." She told me. I walked into the bedroom to lay down. "Why am I feeling this way?" I asked myslef. My eyes widened and I gasped as I came down to 1 solution. "It can't be. How can I love him? He treats me like crap." I kept thinking about how it could be possible, but before I could find out how, I fell asleep.

**My boss called me the next morning and told me that she wanted me to stay home. I asked her why and her only reply was because I looked tired. She told to stay home and rest for the next 2 weeks. She would pay for it. I thanked her for everything and went back to bed.**

**As I was heading down the hallway someone called my name. I recognized the voice. It was Li. I just kept on walking. I didn't want to talk to him. I looked behind me and he was going inside. I got outside and found my car. I got inside, started it up and backed out of the parking lot and headed for the mall.**

**Tomoyo was there so I decided to look for her. She had left a note on the table letting me know where she was going. I looked in the book store and yup, there she was lookig at the romance novels. I walked up to her and said hi. She was amazed to see me out of bed. "I just wasn't all that tired I guess." Was my reply. She bought a book and we headed to the food court. As we sat down with our food, Li walked by. I don't think he noticed us because he didn't look at us. Thank god. After we ate, we shopped around for a little bit and then headed home. Tomoyo didn't own a car, she usually buses it. My plans were to go home and go to sleep. I didn't get the chance though.**

**As I was walking into the house, Li came out. "Damnit Kinomoto!" He yelled. My face whent red. "What do you want?" I snapped. He seemed taken aback. I had never yelled at him. "I tried to talk to you this morning and you walked away from me! What the fuck is you'r problem?" I lost it on him. "You! You are my problem Li! You are constantly insulting me and yelling at me. I am tired of it. Now, say what you have to say so I can get the hell in my house and away from you!" He was totally shocked. I was too. I am never this mean. I am kind and gentle and come close to crying when people yell at me. I have never yelled back. He handed me a letter. I took it roughly from his hands and stomped into my appartment with Tomoyo. I think he just stood there for a couple minutes because about 2 and a half minutes later, he door gently closed.**

**The letter was from my brother, Touya. He was 25. We liked to keep in touch, even though we didn't get along when we lives together with our parents. It was just going on about how he was doing good and all. Than it said that he would soon be a father. His girlfriend was 7 and a half months pregnant. He said that they had names picked out already. If it was a girl they wanted to name her Sakura, after me. If it was a boy they would name him Julian. Sakura was a little happier at that news. She would be an aunt soon. She put the letter with all the others her brother had sent her. No matter how annoying he may have been, she still missed him.**

**Sakura was just about to fall asleep when Tomoyo came running into the room, jumping on the bed. "SAKURA!" She screamed. "Uhn." I grunted. "Eriol is coming to visit in 2 weeks!" She yelled. I was just about to say something when someone started pounding the door. I decided to answer it and let Tomoyo bask in her glory. "Oh, it's just you." I said answering it to Li. I was about to close the door when he stopped me. "Look. I'm sorry. I don't know why I freaked on you out there." I just glared at him. "Why should I believe you Li?" I asked. "Becuase." He said and he grabbed me and kissed me.**

**i was about to pull away, but than I just gave in. Tomoyo came out and saw us. She started giggling. We heard her, but didn't care. We just kept going on. It was wonderful. He pulled away, smiled and whent back home.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can't We just Get Along? chapter six

* * *

**

I woke up the next morning, afraid of being late for work, but then realized, I'm off for a while! It was nice to just lay back down and go to sleep. but I just couldn't sleep again. I kept thinking about Li. About how he kissed me again. I liked it though. he has been a jerk, I wounder why he is being nice?

**There was a knock on the door. I forgot taht I was in just a shirt and underwear. the shirt was kinda long though. not too long, like, it covered my ass and all. I answered the door. It was Li. Hey Sa..." He suddenly stop, turning red in the face. I couln't understand why, until I looked down. I blushed a vivid red. "I-I-I'll be b-b-back in a second." I said rushing into my room. I put on some shorts and whent back to the door. I invited Li inside. "S-sorry about the little scene just now." I said, still red. He said it wasn't a problem.**

**I asked him why he came over. He grabbed my hands. "kino..I mean, Sakura." He started. "I have to go to lunch with my mother. She is like, extremely classy. She said she wanted to meet my girlfriend. Well, as you know, I don't have one. But, I kind of told her you were my girlfriend." I was in shock. "She wants me to bring you to lunch with me today. I was woundering, would you mind going along with my lie?" He looked pretty desperate. It was cute though. I aggreed. Boy was he happy. He told me she was expecting us around 12:30 and walked out, winking.**

**"Oh my god." I sighed. "What will I wear?" I asked outloud. I whent nextdoor to ask him hwat was expected. "Oh. Just like a skirt and heels and a nice blouse or something." He answered. Now that I had an idea of what to wear, I found the perfect outfit. Long green skirt with a light green blouse with see through arms. I also found a pair of dark green lace heals to wear. And, incase you haven't figured it out yet, I love the color green.**

**I checked myself in the mirror one last time and was about to head out the door when someone knocked on it. It was Li. He looked pretty cute. He smiled at me. "You look really nice, Sakura." He said, looking me in the eye. I blushed. We walked out to his car and he drove us to his mothers.**

**When we got there I was extremely shocked. This women was loaded! She lived in a mansion and had gardeners working in the gardens and a parking Valet ready to park Li's car. I was totally inpressed. He came to my door and opened it for me, took my hand and walked me outback to where his mother was waiting. I was totally nervous, I mean, I wasn't his girlfriend, but he told his mother I was. How was she expecting us to act?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Can't We Just Get Along? chapter seven

* * *

**

We walked into this elaborate garden. It was an incredible sight. Different types of roses, tulips and practically any flower you could think of! there were paths throughout this garden that we followed and in the center was a clearing. In the clearing there was a swimming pool, lawnchairs, butlers standing around and a couple tables. At one of the tables sat a women who I automatically thought was his mother. I was right.

**As we neared her she stood up and walked over to us. She pulled him into a hug and than smiled at me, shook my hand and said hi. She led us over to one of the tables and told one of her butlers to bring drinks. She seemed like a very sweet lady. She turned her head to me. "So, you're Sakura?" She asked sweetly. I nodded. "How old are you hun?" She asked. "18." I replied. Li looked at me and smiled, still holding my hand. It was bliss. The one that I loved had told his mother we were a couple, he was holding my hand, and to top it all off, I was in the biggest and most beautiful I had ever seen!**

**"So, Syaoran." She started, He flinched at the sound of his first name. His mother giggled. "Hunny, how long have you guys been together?" She asked, as if on to us. "2 months mother." He replied. She nodded and smiled. "Well, since you guys are here, and you have nothing else to do, why don't you take a swim?" I looked at the pool. It would be soo cold to swim in that. She laughed. "Not there hunny. The indoor pool." I looked at Li. "I guess. But we didn't bring bathing suits mom." He replied. "I just whent out and bought 1 for you and for you'r girlfriend yesterday." She said. So we decided to go swimming.**

**She didn't buy me a bathing suit. She bought me a freaking string! It was an itty bitty bikini. Like, it covered wat was supposed to be covered, but other than that, I was almost completely exposed! It was light blue, and looked pretty good on me. I came out of the change room and followed Li to the pool. It was huge! It had 3 diving boards. A normal one, a highdive, and then this freaking humoungous drop from the top! I mean, was this lady trying to kill us? Li went off the normal diveing board, but me being an idiot, I whent off the high dive. I was a good swimmer, knew a few tricks from a diving board, so I decided to show off. Jumping off the diving board I did 2 flips and landed gracefully in a dive. Li was quite the showoff too. You know what a flying squirel is? If you don't than here is what it is: you jump of a diving board, almost do a bellyflop than pull yourself into a dive with you'r hands and feet tucked in. He did this off the highdive. It was kmind of cute.**

**We swam for a bit longer, splashing eacchother. Than he decided to cuddle with me in the shallowe end. I have to admitt, it was nice. We decided to get out and get into our normal clothes. We stayed a bit longer and than drove home. We were kind of silent on the way home. I can;t stand the silence. "You'r mother seems nice." I said. "Yea. I guess she is." He started to smile and he looked at me. I just love when he smiles. He is soo cute when he does. I got to keep the bikini, and I was kind of glad. I liked it. When we got home, he took my hand and we walked up the stairs together. "Why don't you like elevators?" He asked me. I looked at my feet. "My mother died in one." I told him. "Oh. I'm sorry." He said. I shook my head. "No. It's ok. The cable broke, and it just dropped. She was the only one in the elevator." We were quiet going up the stairs. We got to out apartments and I told him I was a bit tired so I was going ot go lay down. He gave me a hug and thanked me for today. I just smiled and walked inside.

* * *

**

Kies sorry if this chappie sucks. DONT SUE ME! R&R please 


	8. Chapter 8

**Can't We Just Get Along? chapter eight

* * *

**

"Sakura. Sakura wake up!" Tomoyo was bouncing on the bed trying to get my attention. "UHN!" I grunted. "Sakura. Eriol changed his flight! He's coming tomorrow!" I bolted up and looked at her. "Tomoyo, our house is a mess!" I said. Tomoyo's face was red with excitement. I felt so happy for her. We started cleaning up and I was about to find my purse when I noticed it wasn't there. "Damnit. I left it in Li's car!"

**I ran out the door to find him. I knocked on his door and he answered. He smiled when he saw me. "Li." He shook his head, walked back in for a second and came back out with my purse. "I was waiting to see how long it owuld take for you to realise that I had it." I smiled and took it from him. Than I noticed what he was wearing. **

**Boxers. I heard coughing from his house. I didn't think about it and was about to walk away when a girl called. "The slut from next door came back hunny?" I kept walking and I heard him laugh. I burst into my appartment with tears falling from my eyes.**

**Tomoyo looked up when I came inside. I didn't dare let her see that I was crying. I quickly wiped my eyes and continued to clean up. We got the house cleaned pretty fast so we whent shopping for some food. I was exhausted, and hurt from what happened in the morning. Why does he keep playing with my heart? I plopped on the bed, trying to get him out of my mind. I fell asleep.**

**I awoke to someone poking me. I looked up and Li was in my room! I screamed and he just glared at me. Still hurt from the morning incident I snapped at him. "What the hell do you want? And why the hell are you in my room!" "I came to apologize." He said. I looked away, trying not to let him see my tears. **

**He sat down. "Sakura. I'm sorry for being an asshole. It just comes naturally." "Bullshit." I muttered. "What?" He asked. "Bullshit!" I told him. He looked taken aback. "And why do you say that?" I glared for a few seconds. I could feel the tears starting to come rapidly. "I know damn well that you being an asshole doesn't come naturally. You seemed to be nice to that girl you have in you'r room! And you'r mother. And you were being nice yesterday!" I screamed, tears pouring down my cheeks now. I flinched. The salt from my tears were touching the bruise on my face. It hurt.**

**He smiled at me and I just glared. "So, you'r ex-girlfriend?" I spat out. "Yea. She stopped by to see me." He said looking away from me. "Well, you can get out now." I said. He didn't move. "Sakura..." He started. "Get out!" I screamed. So he got up and left. I layed back down, face in my pillow, bawling my eyes out. I don't know how long I was doing that for because all I know is that I was awoken the next morning to Tomoyo's shrieks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Can't We Just Get Along? Chapter nine

* * *

**

We were in my car on our way to the airport. "oh my god. I can't he is coming down!" Tomoyo said. I quickly looked at her. She had the biggest smile on her face and was bright pink. I smiled. At least she was happy. We got to the airport with 15 minutes left to wait, so we just sat around waiting.

**"Sakura! There he is!" Tomoyo said, grabbing my arm and sqeezing. She got up and ran towards him. He stretched out his arms waiting to give her a hug. She ran right into his arms. I smiled. They were so cute. They walked back together holding hands. We all got into the car and drove back to our appartment.**

**We got in and they stayed in the living room and I when to the bedroom to go to sleep. It was only about 1:30, but I just didn't see any reason to stay awake. I was awoken about 2 hours later. "Sakura. Eriol and I are going out to get something to eat. He wants to know if you want to come with us." I shook my head. "I think I will sleep awhile longer." She shrugged her shoulders and walked out. **

**I walked out to the living room for a bit. I was about to pass out again when someone knocked on the door. 'Who is it?" I yelled. "It's Li." "Uhn." I grunted. I woundered what he wanted. I opened the door to him. "Sakura. Please. I am sorry." He said. I walked away and left the door opened and motioned for him to come in. **

**I sat down on the sofa and he sat beside me. "Sakura. I don't know why I have been such an idiot. Let me make it up to you. Come out with me for dinner." He looked me in the eyes. I couldn;t help but give in. So I agreed. He looked so happy. "I'll come get you at like, 5:30. It'll be a surprise." He left and gave me a big smile. I sighed. "Why do I give in?" I asked outloud.**

**I couldn't get back to sleep then so I decided ot take a bath. I just layed in the tub, staring at my toes. I sighed heavily. I was actually pretty happy. I was racking my mind, finding out if I really did love him. Nope. Didn't find it in my mind. I don't love him, I thought. My heart ached as I said that. Obviously I do.**

**When I was done I decided to find my outfit. I didn't know if we were going somewhere fancy, so I decided on a sky blue mini-skirt and a matching halter top. I had jewlery that my mother had passed on to me when she died. I found a nice pair of dangly earings that had emerald heart at the bottom, a necklace with an amethyst stone on it and a plain blue bracelett. I couldn't think of anything to do with my hair so I just brushed it and left it alone.**

**After I was done inspecting my self, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called. Li walked in wearing baggy blue jeans and a white shirt. He looked adorable. "Just a second. I have to leave a note for Tomoyo and Eriol." I said. "Eriol? What's his last name?" Li asked. "Hiiragizawa. Why?" I asked. his eyes widened. "Oh no!" He whispered. I was totally confused. "What?" "Eriol Hiiragizawa is my cousin." He said looking away. "He is so annoying." I giggled. He snapped back to reality. "Well, let's go." He said smiling again.**

**He drove us to some Itallian restaurant. It looked pretty expensive. He said he had already ordered. So I was really surprised. Why was he being so nice? Maybe he really is sorry. I thought. We had a nice dinner followed by a walk. Overall, it was a lovely night. When we got home I was extremely tired. He was about to press the button to the elevator when he remembered that I didn't like elevators. I was so tired I was about to pass out right then and there. So he carried me up the stairs. **

**When we finally reached out floor he set me down. I could make it down the hallway without falling asleep. He invited me so I whent inside. He put on the television. Of course there was some sappy christmas movie on again. Christmas was 2 weeks away. Why do they bother? Anyway, we decided to watch the movie. I fell asleep there. He didn't bother to wake me up so he just put blankets on me and left me alone. Did I mention that his bed was in his living room? So guess what I fell asleep on? Yea, his bed. So he slept on the bed too. Away from me though.**

**When I awoke the next morning he was still asleep. I panicked and quickly sat up. He sat up too. "Good morning sunshine." He joked. I smiled. "What the hell happened?" I asked, confused. He just smiled. "You fell asleep and you looked so peaceful. So I just let you sleep." I smiled again. There was a knock on his door. He answered it and it was Tomoyo. "Is Sakura there? She didn't come back home last night." She said. Li moved. I waved. Tomoyo smiled and whent back to our appartment. **

**I decided to go back home. "Li, wanna come over for a bit?" I asked. He agreed. As soon as he walked all you could hear was "Hello my cute little decendent!" Eriol had spotted Li. Li blushed. I giggled. "See what I mean?" He whispered in my ear. I started giggling even harder. We all sat down and talked. About nothing in particular. About life and hobbies. "So, Li. Are you dating Sakura?" Eriol asked. We both turned red. Tomoyo and Eriol laughed. I shook my head. "No." Li mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. I don't know why, but I found myself moving closer and closer to him. The way he did the other day. Pretty soon we were kind of snuggling like Eriol and Tomoyo, but not as close.

* * *

**

Woa. This chappie caused some stress. Hope you guys liked it. Please Review and tell me what you think! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Can't We Just get Along? Chapter ten

* * *

**

Eriol was to stay with us for the time that he was here. Tomoyo and Eriol made me ask Li if he would like to stay the night. So I did. He blushed a bit and accepted the offer. We stayed up and watched sappy christmas movies. And when I say sappy I mean sappy. They were so stupid. I think maybe 1 or 2 were funny. The others were supposed to be cheerful or sad I couldn't tell. Anyway, enough about the stupid movies we watched. As we watched the movies, when I say we I mean me and Li, Tomoyo and Eriol were, well, you get what I am trying to say right? I started giggling. Li looked at me puzzled. "Normal people come up for air. They don't need air. They have been like that for a little over half an hour now." I whispered, trying not to burst out laughing.

**I don't know how I found that funny, I just did. It also hurt to watch them. Li put his arms around me and snuggled close. I felt at ease with him. I looked at him as he smiled. This was the way I wanted to stay. I leaned my head against his chest and he rested his head on mine. His heart was steadily beating. Meanwhile mine was racing. We were so comfortable we fell asleep.**

**The next morning I woke up and me and Li were still together. He was up before me, but didn't move or bothered to wake me up. "Hey." I said sleepily. "Hey hun." He replied. I was totally shocked at that. I started blushing. I guess he noticed because he snuggled me closer. "Sakura." He started. He was about to say something else but Tomoyo and Eriol woke up. Tomoyo looked from Li to me and smiled. Eriol had a grin on his face. **

**Me and Tomoyo made breakfast for the guys. "So, you and Li seemed really close last night and this morning." Tomoyo whispered. I nodded, blushing. She giggled. Eriol and Li were laughing in the other room. Tomoyo looked at Eriol, love in her eyes. I felt so happy for her. She had found someone she loved. I found someone I loved, but I didn't know if he truly loved me back.**

**After we were done eating we sat around for a bit, trying to decide on what to do. So for awhile we just sat around. Snuggling. Well, Tomoyo and Eriol were. Me and Li were apart. I started shivering. It was kind of cold in the room. Li noticed and pulled me towards him. Cuddling me to keep me warm. I started blushing again. Tomoyo and Eriol smiled at me.**

**We didn't really do anything during the day. Li decided to stay the night again. Tomoyo and Eriol slept in our room and Li and I slept in the living room. I was planning on sleeping on the floor, but somehow I ended up sleeping on the couch with Li. Just as I was about to fall asleep he kissed my cheek. "Sakura." He said. I looked at him. "Yea?" I asked. He smiled. He looked so nervous. "Sakura. I love you." He said. I was in total and utter shock. "L-Li..." I just looked at him. Tear started welling up in my eyes. "I love you too." I replied. He kissed me again. And I mean really kissed me. We started making out like a couple highschool students. We finally fell asleep.**

**The next morning Eriol and Li whent out together for a bit. Once they left I told Tomoyo about what Li had said to me. "Oh my god Sakura!" She screeched. She hugged me. I turned bright red. "Tomoyo, do you think it will last?" I asked. She nodded."Of course it will Sakura. If you guys really love each other than, yea." I Smiled than gave her a hug. "Thanks Tomoyo." I said, starting to cry. Not tears or sorrow, but tears of joy.**

**When the guys came back, Li hugged me, and Eriol hugged Tomoyo. We decided to take a walk to the park. It was kind of cold, but we dressed warm. Li held my hand as we walked around. Tomoyo and Eriol were behind us, and Tomoyo was giggling uncontrolably. Li looked back and turned around blushing. "Just ignore them Li." I whispered. He pulled me closer to him. I smiled even bigger. We all sat down on a bench, and Li and Eriol were whispering something. They seemed happy about what they were discussing.**

**When we got home, Li said he was going to sleep at his appartment. I was a bit upset, but not devestated. He kissed me goodnight and left. As soon as the door closed Eriol spoke up. "So, you guys are dating now, right?" I spun around. I hadn't actually though of that. "I don't know." I replied. "I guess." I was confused somehow. They started laughing at me. I just stared at them**


	11. Chapter 11

**Can't We just get Along? chapter eleven

* * *

**

I got to sleep in our bedroom that night. It was nice. I had been sleeping in the living room for the last couple nights. We had our own bed, but they weren't very big, so Tomoyo probably slept on hers and Eriol on mine. Or they squished their bodies together on her bed. Anyway, they slept on the couch so I had the bedroom. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

**The next day I don't know what happened, but when Tomoyo and Eriol whent out I turned on the music and started dancing. I was Listening to Aqua and Smile and Boa and someother stuff. I was having fun. I hadn't danced in so long. I was too busy listening to the music and dancing that I didn't even hear someone knock on the door. I turned around, still dancing and Li was standing in the door way looking at me. I automatically stoped and started blushing. After I turned the music down I told him to come in and sit. So he did.**

**I was still blushing but he told me it was cute. "So, did you need something?" I asked. "No. I don't need a reason to visit my girlfriend do I?" He asked. That comment made me smile. So it was settled. We were dating. I shook my head. "No. I guess you don't." He hugged me. "So, what do you wanna do?" I asked him. I looked at him and he had an evil glint in his eyes. "Oh no!" I said playfully. He came closer to me and pinned me down on the couch. I started laughing. "You look so beautiful when you smile." He said lovingly. That made me smile even more.**

**Later on I made luynch for us. He seemed to really like it. I turned my music back on. I don't know why but I really wanted to dance. So I did. He joined me. It was the cutest. We dancing for about half an hour when Eriol and Tomoyo came home. We didn't even notice them we were having so much fun. "Shake that thang Sakura!" We quickly stopped and turned around. It was Eriol who called out. I swear I turned a vivid red. "Uh, hi." I sqeeked. Eriol turned the music up a bit louder and started dancing, so Tomoyo joined. We were all dancing and having fun. I asked Li to stay the night, and he agreed. I didn't want to be away from him again. I missed laying next to him.**

**I had a very comfortable sleep that night with Li by my side. He wrapped his arms around me and we just layed there for a bit. Then he started playing with my hair. After a couple minutes, he got tired of playing with my hair and started rubbing my arms. I didn't know what he was trying to do, but it was kinda wierd. Maybe he was trying to get me to have sex with him, or maybe he was just playing or maybe even just bored. Anyway, he stoped and we fell asleep. **

**I woke up facing him. He was a full head taller than me. We had a very thin cheet covering us, but somehow we managed to wake up really really warm. He was still asleep when I woke up. He was so adorable sleeping. So peaceful. I reached up and moved his hair form his face. His eyes started to flutter open a bit. He opened them and looked at me. "Good morning sweety." I smiled. He smiled back. He looked really tired. I cuddled closer to him and tried to sleep again. But something wouldn't let me. I still wanted to know why he had a sudden change of heart. I tried not to let it bother me. I decided that I would askhim when he woke up.**

**When he did wake up I made breakfast and let him eat first. Then I asked him. "Li. I was just woundering. Why did you have the sudden change of heart?" I whispered to him. He just looked at me. "I-I don't know. One day I just woke up and realised that I loved you. It's impossible to explain. Why?" "I don't know. I just wanted to know." I replied. He pulled me into a hug. I wanted to cry for some reason but I didn't let the tears fall. This was what it was like to be in love. Whenever he was around my heart would beat faster and faster. Something I coulnd't help. He whent back to his appartment to change and he seemed to take a long time coming back.**

**Finally he came back, but he didn't look happy. "Sakura. I have to go to work now. They said they really need me." He said. I nodded and gave him a hug. He kissed my cheek and said good-bye. When he left I decided to wake up Tomoyo and Eriol. When I walked into the bedroom I noticed that I didn't need to wake them up. They were already making out. So I just walked out. After about an hour I got bored out of my mind and decided to go to the mall. I wanted to buy Li, Tomoyo and Eriol Chistmas presents. As I was passing the food court I thought I saw Li. I shook that thought out of my head. If he really loved me he wouldn't lie to me.**

**I bought Tomoyo her present first. It was a pair of purple heels that she had wanted for so long and some materials she needed to continue sewing. Than I whent and got Eriol a present. I didn't really know what he wanted so I just got him a gold chain. I was going to go to another store for Li. As I neared the store I wanted to go in, I saw him. I knew it wasn't my eyes this time. It was really him. He was kissing some other girl! At that second my heart dropped. He saw me and started walking towards me. I wans't going to stand around and talk to him. I started running. I ran right out of the mall to my car. I had started crying by then. I started it and drove home. When I parked the car I ran inside. I took the stairs up to my appartment. I burst through the door and onto the couch and started bawling my eyes out. Eriol and Tomoyo must have heard me because they came running out of the bedroom. **

**"Sakura what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol sat beside her. I just kept crying. "Asshole." Was all I could say. "Sakura? Is this about Li?" Eriol asked. I nodded my head, still crying. "That bastard." Eriol muttered. "It's ok Sakura. It's ok." Tomoyo tried to make me feel better. "No. It's not ok Tomoyo. It's not." I whispered. "He was my first love. My first boyfriend." Eriol walked over to me and kneeled infront of me. "Sakura. What happened?" He asked me. "I was shopping, and I was about to enter another store and he was there, kissing another girl. He told me he was going to work." I replied, still whispering. Eriol then looked pissed.**

**They left me alone after I told them because I rolled over and whent to sleep. I woke up to someone knocking on the door. I answered it and it was him. "Saku" I cut him off by slamming the door. Eriol and Tomoyo came out of the room again. They looked at the door, then to me and I nodded. Eriol opened the door. "I need to speak to Sakura Eriol." Li said. "Go away!" I yelled. Eriol looked at me. "You heard her. Go." Eriol told him. Li looked pissed. "Sakura come on. Let me explain." He yelled. "Go to hell! I don't want to see or talk to you!" I screamed, running into the bedroom. The door closed and I took it that he whent back home. I started crying again, even harder this time. "Why Li. Why did you do this to me?" I whispered to myself. "Sakura you are such an idiot. How could you fall for him?" I said outloud.

* * *

**

woa! this chapter was a pain in the ass! Review please! 


	12. Chapter 12

Can't We Just Get Along? Chapter twelve

* * *

Christmas was now only 5 days away. We had put our tree up and decorated it a bit. We already had some presents under it too. I refused to come out of the room. Li still came to visit with Eriol since they were cousins but if I knew he was there, I would lock the door and stay there. I felt like I didn't have a heart anymore. He had stolen it from me. I would sometimes find myself crying at night for no reason. Or maybe I did have a reason. I felt like I didn't know myself anymore. Tomoyo and Eriol sometimes took me out to try and get me to cheer up. No matter what they did, I just wasn't happy. I tried so hard to be, but I just couldn't. I was in the mall with them one day and Li walked by. He stop and tried to talk to me but I just walked into the womens washroom and started crying. I didn't want to face him.

**Christmas came and passed. It was a pretty good christmas too. Tomoyo and Eriol loved the gifts I gave them. And I loved the gifts I recieved. Tomoyo made me a dress. It was emerald green and floor length. It was wonderful. Eriol gave me a necklace with emerald all around it to match my dress. I really loved my presents. It was a pretty tiring day for me though so I whent back to sleep.**

**After Christmas I whent back to work. I didn't want to stay home and mope all day. As soon as I walked in my boss saw my blotchy red face. "Sakura, welcome back." She said. "Crying lately?" I smiled. "Yea. Just a bit though. Nothing to be concerned about." I said, reassuring her. My day at work was pretty good. Nothing really interesting really happened. But it was way better than being home all day. I was actually pretty happy to be back. After work I whent straight home to make dinner for myself. Tomoyo and Eriol were eating out.**

**As I walked into the building I sighed heavily. Just than Li came in. "Hello Li." I said codly. He just nodded and walked over to the elevator. "Why don't you just take the elevator. It's not going to kill you." He said. I decided I would try the elevator. I was totally scared. "Sakura it's ok." He said, seeing me shaking. Just as I thought everything was going ok, we came to a sudden stop. The lights whent out. Than I could feel the elevator slowly dropping, gaining speed. It was going faster and faster. Than, I blacked out.**

**I woke up in a hospital bed. I sat bolt up and looked around. Eriol, Tomoyo and Li were in the room. "What the hell!" I said. Tomoyo grabbed my hand. "Oh my god Sakura! You're alive!" Eriol gave me smile. Li was just looking at me. "What happened?" I asked. "You were in an elevator with Li and the elevator cord broke and it dropped. You have been out for 3 days. You broke you'r right arm and left leg." Eriol said. I was amazed. "I can't belive it. I almost died the same way my mother did." I was gazing out the window. It was a beautiful sunny day and I was stuck in a hospital with a broken arm and leg.**

**"Li." I called. He snapped back to reality and walked over to me. "I'm sorry Li." I said. He shook his head. "Sakura. You have no reason to be sorry. I should be apologizing. I shouldn't have kissed her. I shouldn't have made you go into the elevator." He had tears. He was crying? He was so cute when he was crying. I smiled. "I accept you'r apology." He looked at me, tears still streaming down his face. "I love you Li. I always will. You are my first and last love. I don't want to lose you." I didn't want to say it, but I did. But it was a relief to say it. He smiled. "Sakura, I love you too. I'm so sorry." **

**I was in the hospital for 4 more days. After that I was able to go home. I was no longer afraid of elevators. Sounds gay, I know. My near death experiance taught me something. I wish I knew what it was but I don't. All I knew was that I had no problems getting into elevators. I'll die eventually, right? So, I learned to take chances. As for me and Li, well, we got married. We now have a beautiful baby boy named Yukito. He lookes just like his daddy. We moved out of our crappy appartment. His mother had moved away to another house, bigger too. So we got her old house. Tomoyo and Eriol got married too and live with us. They are expecting soon. She is about 7 and a half months so far. I guess the people you hate the most in the beggining can end up being the people you love the most in the end. I couldn't have asked for a better life than the one I live now. **

_**The End

* * *

**_

I hope you guys really liked my story. Review 


End file.
